fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Spin N' Sauce
Spin N’ Sauce is a minigame in Papa's Pancakeria, Papa's Cupcakeria, and Papa's Donuteria. It involves spinning a big wheel with sauces, each sauce worth a different amount of points. If you land on the Foodini sauce, you win a Taco Mia! related prize. If you don't land on the Foodini sauce, you get the amount of tips listed on the sauce you land on. For example, if you land on the Chocolate Syrup, you earn $0.30 in tips. To win, you must click the 'Spin' button at the bottom of the screen when the top button on the power dial lights up. In Wingeria this mini-game got replaced by Hotshot. Then Hotshot was replaced by Mitch’s Mess. Sauces Papa's Pancakeria Prizes # Taco Mia Poster # Guac Poster # Taco Mia Wall # Beans Poster # Small Taco Table # Terra Cotta # Taco Fence #Medium Taco Table #Taco Shell Wall #Desert Cactus #Large Taco Table #Grouted Tiles # Hot Pepper Gum # Taco-Eating Trophy Papa's Pancakeria Prize Gallery Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_8.png|8 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_9.png|9 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 14.png|14 Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes # Teal Zigzag Floor Flooring #Polkadot Skirt/Fireman Pants Pants # Luau Poster Waiting Bonus #Utility Belt Belt Accessory # Yellow Lattice Wallpaper # Planter Box Waiting Bonus #Sombrero Hat # Turkeys Jacket Jacket #Wingeria Shirt Shirt # Stone Floor Flooring #Orange Backpack Accessory # Spindly Spider Waiting Bonus #Gold Wristwatch Arm Accessory # Pumpkin Poster Pumpkin Pie Bonus Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Morning Polo Shirt # Log Cabin Wall Waiting Bonus # Medium Maple Table Waiting Bonus #Orange Cap Hat # Flufftastic Poster Mini Mallows Bonus # Carnival Rope Waiting Bonus # Candy Corn Poster Waiting Bonus #Braided Band Arm Accessory # Thanks Poster Waiting Bonus # White Tile'' Flooring'' # Orange Vest Jacket # Easter Poster Waiting Bonus # Medium Valentine Table Waiting Bonus *Rare Prizes #Bronze: Papa Arcade Game Waiting Bonus #Silver: Desert Cactus Waiting Bonus #Gold: Soda Machine Waiting bonus Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_2_.png|2 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prizes # Corn Stalks #Pizzeria Style #Sm. Pirate Table #Lg. Foodini Table #Butterscotch Gum Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prizes # Glass Block #Jojo Poster # Md. Shamrock Table #Garlic Flag # Purple Plaid #Sm. Onion Crate # Md. Carnival Table Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prize Gallery Spin TMTG 1.png|1 Spin TMTG 2.png|2 Spin TMTG 3.png|3 Spin TMTG 4.png|4 Spin TMTG 5.png|5 Spin TMTG 6.png|6 Spin TMTG 7.png|7 Trivia *The wheel from this game appears in Papa's Wingeria, where it can be bought in the furniture store for $150 and used to decorate the restaurant. *The sauces on the wheel are grouped by the games they appear (from lowest to highest value): **Papa's Freezeria **Papa's Pancakeria **Papa's Burgeria **Papa's Taco Mia! **The last 6 sauces on the wheel were placed by the number of customers who order each in Taco Mia!. **The Freezeria/Pancakeria sauces have low tips because they don't really go well with tacos. The Burgeria sauces have medium tips because they may or may not go well with tacos. The Taco Mia sauces have high tips because people usually eat those with their tacos. *When you press Spin when the power level is the highest, you will win. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go!